Files left out
by JessiePie6
Summary: Skye is waiting in Coulsons office and she finds a very interesting one about her and the possibility of wanting to fight her boss has gone up tremendously because of keeping that file a secret. One shot, it explained in the authors note why i wrote it and if you dont like the idea you dont have to read it


_**This one might be even further out there but in some sense I don't think they would have brought up Coulson's mother for no reason**_

* * *

She was waiting in his office when she saw a few files on his desk. While she was waiting she flicked through the few files that were there. Yes she knew she was being nosy and possibly going through some stuff that was above everyone else's clearance level but Coulson's but he shouldn't have left them out.

Then she got to the bottom of the pile and looked through the file "Holly Shit, your kidding me" she didn't even try to hide the fact that she was reading it. When Coulson walked into the office he shut the door behind him and looked at Skye looking through the file and there was a small smile, "Skye you know those are way above your clearance" she didn't answer and while he was walking around to his side of the desk he slowly lost that smile. He sat down "Anything interesting?" he asked already knowing what she was reading.

She was starring at the file, already reading it about six times. " Yeah" was all she responded with.

Coulson looked at her "Care to elaborate?"

She was still looking at the file " Umm you said that you didn't know anything else."

He sighed "How far have you gotten in the file?"

"I've read it six times AC, you've known this whole time and didn't say anything"

"I've known since the first stop to the hub." He corrected her

She stood up a little angry "And you told me you didn't find anything more." She tossed the file on his desk opened "All this you were keeping secret, I deserved to know it, I deserved to know that I still have family alive, especially so close"

"I couldn't come to terms to tell you, and I was never aware, she never told me anything ."

"Oh ok so I'm the one who gets forgotten. Tossed into an orphanage not known about to family because not talking to her for about a year to make a simple call and say Hey how you doing, anything new, what about a baby!?"

"I don't think that would come up in a regular conversation"

She starred at him "Really that's what you make of this, is that it wouldn't pop up in a regular conversation"

He nodded "Yes"

"Unbelievable! I think I'm going to kill you my self"

That got his attention " You know that's a bad idea"

"Yes Coulson I know that's a bad idea like you not telling me the truth when you found out was a bad idea."

He thought slightly for a second "Yes that was a bad idea, you did have a right to know but" he made sure he kept going before Skye had the chance to interrupt him "buuut try putting yourself in my shoes, I wanted to protect you from it"

"The only thing that needs protection at the moment is you."

For some strange reason he smiled "You're not going to get far if you try to beat me up."

She crossed her arms "I'm determined and who says I would beat you up?"

"You wouldn't be able to if you tried"

She smirked "You're the one older then me"

"Doesn't mean I'm out of shape"

"No it just means you have more weak spot, like trying to fight me, you wouldn't"

He looked at her seriously in the eyes and stood up from his desk "First one to hit the ground loses"

She gave him the same look back "Works for me" she then slightly used her head to point "now what about that audience outside the door?"

They both were still holding the same glares while talking about what to dowith the rest of the team that was listening in because they heard arguing "We can play them or.." this time he used his head to point up to the ceiling where there was a nice placed hatch since the last incident of being trapped in his office.

She smiled and nodded yes. The Hatch lead to the top of the bus where they both sat down and he told her everything. Skye had left the file on his desk opened, where there was her birth certificate along with some other papers about her, her mother and what exactly happened that day of being dropped off at the orphanage. The certificate had said for the Mother, Annabelle Coulson and for the father unknown. There was a paper that was marked the day after her mothers death that said only surviving family is her brother Phil Coulson.

Coulson explained that his… their mother was young when she had him and that she literally didn't tell him anything about her. And this time around Skye wasn't about to blow a gasket; she listened and accepted the fact that what happened wasn't her fault, the mothers or Coulsons fault, it just happened.

* * *

_**Yes I went there and before anyone says anything we don't know either of their ages so it is a possibility **_

_**Anyways Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
